


The Castle Of Dragons

by Mama_toki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Dragons, I do not know why I made this a thing, Multi, Not Beta Read, Terrible Grammar, all of keith’s Family is dead, im terrible at summaries, kidnapping basically, kinda serious, the dragons ship the preciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: The dragons of the castle go out to find their new preciousness. How are the preciousness going to react? Will they try to escape?I’m terrible at grammar, but I make up for it with good ideas!Also I’m back finally





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I did have a beta reader, but after I sent them the prologue, they completely stopped msging me. They won’t reply to me. So I posted this Un-beta read. I tried my best.

The castle of the dragons. Protected by the dragons of legend. Known to the world, as the place that has complete power. Pure power unknown to any kind of man. Those who rule the castle are called ‘dragon shifters’. A dying breed of mankind, that have the ability to shift into dragons whenever they wish. The mortals soon started to attack and kill the shifters ,out of terror of their power. The shifters wished to protect the mortals. They did not fight back. They ended up hiding in the castle. It was protected and guarded by the five legendary dragons. These dragons may never be killed. The dragons were full pure dragons. Never once holding a human form. They were also known as the element dragons. The smallest was the forest dragon. With a deep green armor, partly made of tree like scales and moss like scales. Wings that blend with her front legs that seem bigger that her own body. A tail that ranged for two miles behind the dragon. Tree like spikes stuck out from the back bone of the dragon. The second smallest was the dragon of fire. Armored scales the color of lava and fire. Wings that sprout out of the the shoulder blades. The wing were normal size to the dragon’s body. The dragon who is in the middle of heights was the dragon of ice. Deep blue scales cover majority of his of his body. Ice like horns sprout from his shoulders and elbows. Wings sprout from the shoulder blade. With ice also coming out where the wings began. Horns of ice form down the chin line. The second biggest dragon is the one of the sun. Scales as yellow as the sun. Spiky scales sticking out along the throat. Giant horns sprout from the dragons skull. A giant one grows from the top of his nose. The biggest dragon of them all was the dragon of the dark. Or as the humans called him the dragon of death or darkness. With scales as dark as night. Two rows of spikes run a long it’s back. Horns sprouting from the top of its skull down along its jaw line. Parts of his wing were torn. Giant scares littered the dragon’s body. The scares were from humans trying to kill the beast but failing terribly. All of these powerful dragons had one flaw that the mortals have no idea about. That flaw was their preciousness. 

 

A preciousness is a living creature that a dragon would grow a love bond towards. Taking care of it as a child or pet. The shifters have known about the preciousness before the few had to go into hiding. The few times the last of the shifters are not protected, is when the dragons go to find their new preciousness. They must all wait to find a new preciousness, until all of the previous preciousness die off. This time the last two serving shifters had to wait for each dragon to bring back there preciousness, which all turned out to be mortal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The yellow dragon’s preciousness   
It was a sunny afternoon in a very peaceful village. Hunk had just gotten his rolls out of the oven. He had ran the bakery in the village. He had a perfect life so far. He did what he loved to do. Had finally had been able to courter the girl he had been crushing on. Her name was Shay. She had beautiful sun kissed skin with dark brown hair. Big brown eyes that had enhanced Hunk in. Their first date in the meadow near the village. Was where the dragon had spotted him. After seeing the dark skinned man smile, he knew that this was his new preciousness. The dragon hid and watched how the man acted. For two whole weeks the dragon watched as Hunk lived his life. The day came when Shay had asked Hunk if he’d go to the lake with her. He said yes. Shay then led the way down to the man made lake near the village. This is when the dragon decided he would claim his preciousness. Out of nowhere a giant golden dragon, popped out of a small forested area. Both Shay and Hunk screamed at the Sight of the dragon. They started to run back towards the village. It was to late, for the moment they started to run the dragon had already gotten to them. With in seconds of realizing it was to late run. The yellow dragon picked hunk up and processed to fly away. Hunk started to try and get out of the dragons grasp. Failing miserably by just hitting the claws around him. He takes out his safety knife from one of his pockets and goes for the stab. The knife instantly breaks due to the titanium like scales of armor. Noticing his preciousness freaking out in his claws. The yellow dragon makes sure to knock out his preciousness, by roughly shaking Hunk’s body, to make Hunk hit his head. Hunk passes out and no longer struggles in the now happy dragon’s claws.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The blue dragon’s preciousness.  
It was one of the few days that the shifters came out of the castle. When the dragons weren’t there. Only one at a time is aloud to leave. This time is was the the beautiful princess. Hair whiter than snow, blue eyes, dark tinted skin , and the light pink of her markings. She goes through the village quickly, in hopes not to get attention of anyone. But was she very wrong. A sun kissed young man with short chocolate brown hair was following her with a smirk.   
“Hey there pretty lady! You must be a dragon shifter, because you are smoking” he said point his hand in the shape of a gun. The princess had rolled her eyes and kept walking very fast. The man kept following her. He started to walk faster to get in-front of her. “Hey sweet thing! No need to run from me. I’m one of those dragon shifter lovers. Especially for you.” He said winking and doing more finger guns. “The names lance. Lance McClain, and what’s your lovely?” Winking once again.   
The princess suddenly stopped and gave lance a angry look. “If you don’t mind ‘lance’ but I must get back to the castle before anything bad happens!” The princess explained while almost sprinting. Lance started to run with her. “Hey, hey, hey I just wanted to talk, and plus a gentleman like me can’t let a lovely lady like you go by yourself.” He started to walk at the same pace as her. She aloud him to walk with her since she could sense the blue dragon near by. In fact she knew he was watching, think he was making sure lance didn’t try to kill her. But that was not what the dragon was doing. The dragon had been watching lance flirt with every girl he could.   
Watching to see when was a good time to grab his preciousness. Princess Allura walking though was just what he want to happen. As lance and Allura basically run to the castle, the dragon starting to put his plan in action. Once the village was out of site. The dragon got closer. Lance looked behind himself to see the faint dragon coming towards him. “Oh shit! “ lance said as he started to run away from the dragon,” I didn’t even touch her. I just used pick up lines!” Allura smirked at the sight of what looked like the blue dragon chasing this ‘lance’ away. That was until the dragon picked lance up by his shirt in his teeth, and started towards the castle.   
“ ummm? Blue? That’s the wrong way, and why are you cari... please don’t tell me that’s your new ‘preciousness’.” The dragon didn’t listen to Allura and continued towards the castle looking extremely happy. With a confused lance dangling from his mouth. “ so, um am I going to get eaten in side of the castle or will I be able to go free.” Was Lance’s lasts words before the blue dragon took him to the dragons nest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The red dragon’s preciousness   
It was a village stricken with a deadly plague. Only a few were still alive. The village went from a hundred villagers to ten in two whole weeks. A boy about the age of nineteen sat outside of his house. Tears streaming down his face. A doctor with a mask walks out from the house. The boy looks up with a sadden face. “Their gone, aren’t they?” He said in a tearful voice.   
“I’m sorry my boy.... Kevin wasn’t it?” The doctor explained and asked. “I.i..it’s Keith” the boy explained with more tears streaming down. “Well my dear boy, Keith, I am very sorry, but your parents have been taken by the plague. Not only that but I’d recommend you leave. Before it’s to late for you too.” The doctor spoke before turning to leave the poor boy. “Wait!” Screamed Keith “ bu..b..but I have no where to go.” The doctor turned back to him “then you better figure that out then. Uh.”  
He turned back around. “Well that or die” he ended the sentence with a hideous laugh. Keith watched as the man walked away. He then turned to go into his house, to collect his things. As soon as he walks in he’s greater with the sight of his parents. His mother’s beautiful face cold with no life. The one person who no matter what happened made him laugh. Was on their bed lifeless. His father’s body layer next his mother’s. All the love of the two people he held dear to his heart. All that love was gone. He walked past his now dead parents body into his room. Tears blurring his eye sight. Weeps that make it hard for him to breath. With a shaky hand he begins to gather his things. His fathers working gloves that he’s had since he was eight teen. The jacket his mother took three months to make for her precious son. Gathering his things know they’d want him to be safe. They always wanted him healthy, and strong. He grabbed his stuff, basically running out of the house, not able to look at his parents. Once he’s out of the house he heads out of the village. Looking back at his once upon a time house. From afar the red dragon watches. Feeling furry towards the doctor for talking to his precious preciousness. The dragons fire building up. Anger soon turned to sadness one the preciousness’s was able to be seen. The dragon of fire wanted to take care of this little human till the end of time. To take care of him until he cant. Once his preciousness got out of the village and into the woods, the red dragon leaped towards the boy. Keith quickly reacted. Taking out his father’s trusty dagger for protection. This didn’t and bother the dragon, with one quick go the dragon had picked up Keith. Starting to flap his wings, the dragon took off. Keith tried to use the dagger but, it would not go though the thick scales. The dragon flew off the put it’s preciousness in its safety nest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The green dragon’s preciousness  
“Katie get inside now!” Matt screamed in terror. The Galra empire was closing in on their village. The empire would take all of the men for the villages they rein over, in order to keep the villages under their control. Katie knew that they would hurt her bother Matt. Matt had pushed her in the house. “Make sure you take care of mom please!” He said desperately. Katie could not believe what she was hearing, her brother was giving a little to them. She could not take it. Katie had rammed into the door. She ran out of the house towards her brother. Pulling desperately on his arm,” please Matt don’t go I need you here, mom needs you too. Ever since they took dad from us we’ve need you even more!” Matt turned to her and grabbed her arms. “Katie please! Go back in I don’t want them to hurt you!” Tears falling out of his eyes. “ I can’t let them hurt you so please! I promise I’ll come back with dad.” Katie didn’t listen, tears going down her face, pulling Matt’s arms trying to keep him with her.  
“You there! What’s taking you so long.” They turn their head to see one of the garla guards on a horse giving them a face. “leave the girl and get going.” He yelled at the siblings. Katie turned around a picked up a rock. She then turned around, and threw the rock at the guard. “You little idiotic girl! What’s your name?” The guard hopped off his horse and walked up too Katie. She gave him a ugly face. “I said what’s your name girl!” He grabbed her arm roughly. “ Pidge! Her name is pidge!” Matt interjected, getting between Katie and the guard. “Please don’t hurt her! I was just telling her to go home.” Matt looked into the guard’s eyes. Katie looked up towards Matt, hurt and anger were in her eyes. “Beat it squirt!” The guard yelled at Katie. She gave the look like she was about to pick up another rock when Matt gave her a look and whispered in her ear. “Please go home Katie.” Matt gave Katie a sadden look. “For me, please.” Pidge’s tears started to go down her face again. She turned and slowly walked back home.  
The green dragon watched from afar. ‘Pidge is the name of my preciousness.’ The dragon had been scouting her preciousness for about a week. She had to wait till pidge had walked out of the village to take her back to their home. 

A week had passed by. This was the first time the dragon had seen pidge out of her make shift nest. Pidge has walked out of her house with a sack and shorter hair. Looking more like the male that was taken, but green didn’t mind. Then happily for the dragon pidge left the village. Walking away towards the forest. That’s where she’ll get her preciousness! She stocked pidge into the the forest. Perfectly blending into the ground. Pidge got a feeling that she was being followed. Every time she had turned around nothing was there. Until she noticed the giant body of a dragon behind her. She could see a small bit of difference between the scales and the actual trees. Pidge started to run, but it wasn’t good enough to get away. The dragon quickly, and safely, caught pidge in her mouth. Soon pidge will be safely in her nest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The black dragon   
It’s the Galra prison. The place where all the men of the villages go to. Whether their strong or weak. Shiro was considered one of the strongest. They constantly had a gaurd on him. He had almost escaped several of times. And this is what brought the attention of the black dragon towards him. A new group of prisoners were brought there a week ago. Sam’s son was in this group. Shiro had grown close to the old man ever since he came to the prison. Pretty soon both Matt and Shiro also had gotten close. Over a span of a week they were already best friends. That night they were planning to escape. Matt was hopeful to get his father back to his mother and sister.   
“Katie will be so happy to see you.” Matt said to his father smirking. “When we get out of here. We’ll defiantly get out of that shit hole of a village.” Matt said with a smirk. “ Matthew! Don’t use that kind of language.” Sam said. “Any way how are we going to get out. That’ll never work.”   
Shiro looked at sam’s face. “Of course it’ll work. We just have to be careful.” Shiro stated. “We just have to make sure the moment the sun goes down. We make our escape.” With a smile from Matt and a nod from Sam, they awaited for later that night. 

When the sun had finally set it was time to go. Shiro quietly knocked out the Gaurd outside of their cell. He held a finger over his mouth to silence Matt and Sam. They traveled though most of the prison. Until the alarms started to sound off. Loud “buzzzzz” started to fill the air. They were thankfully at the gate. Shiro started running. He was out and free, then he turned around. Matt was trying to help his father stand up. Sam had fallen right in front of the gate. Shiro couldn’t leave a old man to suffer. He went back. Helped Sam back up and pushed them to freedom right before the gate shut. The holts were on the side of freedom, while shiro was trapped in the prison.  
“ Go! Get your father out of here, go home to your family and leave the village.” Shiro screamed at them. The belts hesitated for a moment the started to run away.   
“Well never for get you shiro! I promise, we’ll come back for you I promise. Once Katie and mom are safe will come back for you.” Matt said as tears started to run down his face.   
Shiro turned around to see the guards all surrounding him. He put his hands up and started to fight them, in hope to give Matt and Sam time to get away. He didn’t stand a chance. Once he started to fight the fourth Gaurd, he became weak. Pretty soon he was on the ground breathless. “ Well shit. This mother fucker almost did it.” The general smirked while saying this “ through him in the dudgeon. We’ll bring him out in a week.” He started to ride away on his horse when he turned back around. “Oh and also give him one plate of food for his entire stay.” The general laughter as he rode away. The guards pick the now unconscious shiro up, and take him to the cell.

A week had passed by. Very little food was given to him. And as torture one of the guards cut off his right arm. “try and get away now dumb ass“ one of the guards laughed. They soon bring shiro into the light of day. A giant shadow of not a cloud, but a dragon flew over. The black dragon had been flying over the prison each day trying to see if his preciousness was finally back in sight. “I thought you’d die or something,” The general said while walking by shiro, “she’s been flying over and over again. You know the dragon of death. Maybe she wants to watch.” The general laughed and gave the Gaurd holding on the shiro a nod. Shiro knew what this meant.   
“ since we can’t feel trusted with you anymore, and the fact you actually help two prisoners escaped. We’ve decided to us you to make a lesson, to not break out or try and escape.” The Gaurd smirked at the general’s remark. They led shiro up to the little stage in front of everyone. Including the dragon. The general took out a whip. Held it high, and hitting the bridge of shiro’s nose. The moment the whip touched shiro’s nose the dragon attacked. Easily crushing the prison walls. Killing the guards that the dragon saw touch the preciousness. He burned the general to a crisp. One of his giant claws grabbed shiro’s whole body. Lifting the now unconscious shiro’s body. Flying away with a nest as his destinatihon.


	2. The Nests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nests and what their first reactions are. Both dragon’s and preciousnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a job and stuff. I don’t know how regular I will be able to post chapters but once I get them done I’ll post them. Non-beta read. ( ain’t notbody got time for that

Allura had not been expecting the dragons to fine their preciousness so quickly. It normally took between six months to a whole year. It only took two months this time. Allura and the only other dragon shifter still alive, weren’t expecting the dragons to choose all humans. The last set of preciousness were many different animals. Green had taken a likening to a tortoise. A tortoise that was at a good age. The red dragon had taken a lone wolf cub. Blue had gotten a humpback whale. The yellow dragon grabbed a elf girl, who’d gotten lost in the forest. The black dragon had taken in a bear. So the fact that all the dragons had chosen all of the same species, confused her. 

Allura walked down the castle halls.heading to see how the preciousness were settling into their new nests.

Blue’s Nest  
Allura walked to the blue dragon’s nest. It was located in the north wing of the castle. She opened the door to see the dragon blowing up a wall of ice, to keep the preciousness in. The princess of the dragon shifters snickered a little bit. Seeing the the human trying to climb the wall of ice. That is when lance noticed her. The drop dead gorgeous prince walking in. “ hey there pretty lady! Would you like to. You know.. help me?” He said on the other side of the ice. At this moment the dragon noticed Allura. Giving a little warning growl, as to warn her that his preciousness is near.   
“ it’s ok blue! You can trust me,” Allura smiled up at the giant dragon. “ I just would like to see how their adjusting to their new life.” The dragon gave a grunt of approval.   
“ um... Can I just say I don’t like how cold it is in here. “ lance complained. “ but if you’re going to stay then I’d be willing to stay.” He winked as Allura rolled her eyes.  
“ I have to go check on the other preciousness.. what did you say your name was again? “  
“ Lance. Lance McClain.” He winked “ at your service”   
“ Well mister ‘ Lance McClain’” she used air quotes around his name. “I will be going the check on the others. I will make sure Coran, my fathers adviser, will come and show you your room. He’ll also bring more blankets for your comfort.” Allura said as she turned. “Wait!” Lance yelled. Allura turned around with a questionable look.  
“Yes? “  
“ so I really get my own room?”  
“ yes, yes you do. “   
“ sweet so I’m not staying in this icicle hut!” He said excitedly.  
“ oh no.” Lance deflated. “ the preciousness’s rooms are all inside of the nests. Right at the center of the nest. “ Allura smiles and turns around to walk out of the first nest.

 

Green’s nest  
The next wing was the east wing. Walking into seeing the green dragon physically forcing it’s preciousness into their room. Allura had not expected that at all. She was hoping to walk in to see some what peaceful ordeal. But all she got was a angry dragon trapping her preciousness in the room. Vines going all over the little building in the center. Including a very angry person inside.   
“ I SAID, LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!!!“ Pidge yelled as she was trying to ram the door open. Allura could only guess what the human could have done to piss off the dragon. As of to finally sense Allura’s presents, the dragon turned around and sat right in-front of the door. The preciousness started to get louder.   
“ well I guess this answers the ‘ are you comfy in your new home ‘ question.” The princess turned to walk to the next wing to hope that the dragon wasn’t trying to also force them into their room.

Red’s nest  
The south wing is where you find the red dragon’s nest. The princess opens the door to just see red scales. Blocking off any possible way for the preciousness to get out.   
A high pitched frustrated grunt came from behind the wall of scales. Allura laughed “ same old red. Always the overprotective one.” Allura patted the dragon’s scales.   
“Let me out of here!” The preciousness screamed. Keith was trying his hardest to get out, but it wasn’t good enough. No matter where he thought there was a opening, it was just a little gap. He tried stabbing the dragon, with his fathers dagger. Against dragon scales, yeah it didn’t even make a dent. But he wasn’t giving up.   
“Please just let me out “ he said with a irritated groan.  
“ oh trust me the only time you’ll get out is we he knows you won’t run away” The princess explained. A even louder groan came from the wall of scales.   
“But do not worry... um what was your name?” Allura asked.  
“ it’s K.. keith “ his reply was a little broken due to him running into the dragon. “It’s so hot in here can’t I go some where cooler to stay? “ Keith asked as he was sure he’d been inside a sauna for hours.  
“ your room should be much cooler than the rest of the nest!” She explained  
“Great! Can you get me out of here and take me there?” Keith whined a little.  
“ no I can not,” Keith softly groaned “ for your room is in the center of the nest.” Allura once again heard a loud groan. “If you’d like I could have my father’s advisor, Coran, lower the temperature for you!” She said waiting for his reply.   
“ no, I want out of here!” Keith yelled behind the dragon  
“ sorry that can’t happen, you were chosen. Now I must go finish checking on the others.” Allura said as she started to walk away. Only to hear a faint “ others? “ coming form reds nest.

Yellow’s nest  
The west wing is where the yellow nest is located. Allura walked to the door not hearing any loud noises. She could pick out if that was a good sign or a bad one. She soon got the courage to open the door. It was a good sign. The yellow’s preciousness wasn’t trying to escape at all. Yellow was asleep curls slightly around the nest’s room. Allura’s walking closer awakened the dragon.   
“ it seems you got lucky with your preciousness uh?” Allura had a small laughing tone. Oh how she wished the others were like this.   
“Hello? Preciousness? Are you I’m here? I’ve just come to see how you were doing.” Allura said as she walked in, as she did she saw a big guy cooking.   
“ oooh! Hi the names hunk.” He said with a friendly smile. He was stirring some kind of mixture. “ what are you doing?” The princess smiled back at the man.   
“ oh! Me I’m just practicing cooking for when I get out of here. I mean I can’t let Shay down!” Hunk smiled.  
“ oh your not leaving or getting out. You’ll be here for the rest of your human life.” Allura explained. Hunk had looked a little taken back, but continued on with his cooking. “ ok then I’m getting ready for when Shay comes to live with me here. One of us has to cook!” He got a little bit happier about seeing Shay again.  
“ so that would make you more comparable? Seeing and living with this Shay person.” Allura asked with interest in her eyes.   
“ well yeah it would “ looking hopeful at Allura.   
“ then once the yellow dragon says it’s alright. We will have home bring her.” Allura explained. Hunks smile got even brighter. “ dude that’ll be awesome. Not to mention how safe we’d be. And our family! I mean with the dragon and every thing. “ hunk pointed at the dragon watching them.  
“ oh yes the dragon’s are vey over protective for their preciousness. Now I need to check up on the last preciousness. Please do as you please, just don’t try to run away, the other preciousness I’ve checked on have tried and let’s just say. Their now trapped in their nests. “ she nodded at hunk and walked away leaving hunk to his cooking and thinking about Shay.

Black’s nest   
The nest in the highest tower in the middle of the castle. Allura also didn’t hear any noise from this nest too. She smiled with hope that the same, or close to same , is happening in the black’s nest like yellow’s. But sadly that was not the case. The princess walked into the room seeing the preciousness still unconscious. After checking the vitals to make sure that their still alive. After confirming that the preciousness was still alive. She turned around and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be shorter. It’ll be of pidge’s first escape a temp. And shiro wakes up. Tell me if you want me to keep righting. I love comment so don’t be afraid too!


	3. Black and green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge’s first escape. And shiro wakes up for a little while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon’s can talk to each other and them selfs. Pidge’s name changes fom Katie to pidge quite often.

Green’s safe preciousness  
Pidge woke up In a strange place. Sitting up as fast as she could, pidge noticed this wasn’t the green forest near her home. It was the scales of a green dragon, and this dragon was sleeping around her small body. Kinda circled her like a dog that’s asleep. Katie knew she needed to get out of here some how. To rescue her brother and father. Looking all around for a escape route. Then she found one, in-between the mouth of the monster surrounding her, and the beasts tail. It was risky but Katie had to. Every step she made was careful and quiet. The distance between the mouth and tail was small. But Katie had fit just perfectly. Once out of the ring of Dragon, she started to look for a route of of this large forest like nest. Then she saw it, a door , with two vine covering it. Quietly walking over to the door. Gently removing the vines. Her hand touched the knob of the door. Katie turned it until the door opened out. “ yes!” She whispered.

That whisper had awoken the dragon. Green had started to move around. It groaned as it’s head went inwards into the safety circle. It’s eyes bursted open when it realized that the preciousness wasn’t there. The dragon had gotten up very quickly. Looking around the room for the preciousness. It sees the entrance, that the dragon shifters use, wide open. The Preciousness left, the dragon became even more alert. Dashing towards the hallway that’s connected to the nest. As soon as it’s head was in the hallway, it can hear the patter of feet running and the heavy breathing from the preciousness, coming from the left. Quickly turning it head towards the direction of the running. Dashing out of the nest quicker than it’s head turning. It’s preciousness didn’t have a chance.

The moment pidge heard the groan, she dashed. Running as quickly as her feet could go. But the moment the dragon had laid its eyes on her running form, she knew she’d get caught. That didn’t stop her though. Pidge tried to run faster. But the moment the dragon went for her, she’d been caught. A claws quickly wrapped around her. Hoisting her off the ground. Pidge screamed, as loud as her voice could. It didn’t stop the dragon. Dragging her back to the nest. Pidge stared to hit the scaly hand like appendage. She was determined not to go down with out a fight. As she was kicking and screaming to be let go, she got a glimpse at the dragon’s face. Pure rage was the only thing Katie had saw on its face.

The moment the dragon had grabbed its preciousness it had been relieved. The anger was now taking over. Why did it’s preciousness try to run? Was the main question running thought it’s mind. Now the preciousness was fighting hitting its dragon. Which made the dragon angrier. Did the preciousness not appreciate the dragon? Maybe the dragon had to show the preciousness that they’d be protected. Throw them in their room. Yes, then they’d know they’re protected. If preciousness is out of trouble then preciousness is safe. The dragon kept on thinking while carrying Katie into the nest.

Pidge saw where the dragon was head for. A small little box. “ what the hell am I too you? A pet?” Katie yelled. She got terrified the closer she got. Shit, this thing is going to keep me in a box. Katie struggled even harder. Trying to get out of the dragon’s grip. But it was to late. The dragon stuffed pidge into the box.as soon as pidge was let go of and the claws retracted from the box, vines went up around it. “ SHIT! Let me OUT!!!” Katie screamed. Banging on the door of the box.

Pride fluttered up in the dragon’s chest. Her preciousness was safe and sound in the room, in her nest. The dragon heard banging on the door of the room. ‘Preciousness must be testing the safety, oh will they be pleased to know how safe they are.’ The dragon thought. ‘These vines are extra safety ‘ the dragon thought as more vines surrounded the room. Soon the banging stopped and the dragon laid back into its safety circle around the room.

~~~ awakening of black’s preciousness.~~~  
Shiro had woken up with a terrible banging in his head. Eyes slowly opening to a scared up dragon’s face. His eye quickly bursted open with a little yelp coming out of his mouth. Jumping up to turn around and run. That is until the dragon closed his only chances of getting out. A low growl of warning came out of the dragon. Telling shiro to stay down. Then a major pain shoot through shiro’s arm and face. His hand going to the stump that was once shiro’s full right arm. Groaning from the terrible pain, tearing up a little. Only to have more pain introduced to his face by one little tear. 

The black dragon looked at its preciousness with sympathy. Knowing what had happened to the preciousness. The dragon took its claws and opened the door of the room. Hoping that it’s preciousness would just walk in. After it not moving for a little bit, the black dragon started to push the preciousness into the room. Questioning why they weren’t going into safety. It’s last preciousness went into the room quickly. Why didn’t this one. It was hurt wasn’t it. The black dragon thought.

Shiro noticed the dragon raising its sharp claws, expecting it to slice and kill him, only to it opening up some door. The same set of claws went to his back pushing him slightly towards the door. After not budging the dragon gave shiro a question look.   
“Why do you want me in there so bad?” Shiro asked. Wondering if their was something to kill him with inside the room. The claws once again started to push him towards the room. Inching him closer with each push. Shiro then looked back up at the dragon’s face. Noticing the look that a mother gives when a child doesn’t listen. Then it clicked in his brain. ‘It probably thinks I’m it’s child or something,’ but he was still skeptical of the room. Then the dragon pushed him harder, succeeding in getting him in the room. 

The dragon was confused why the preciousness wasn’t going to safety. ‘Was it that stupid? Did it need a extra push? Was this actually a hatchling? That would explain why it was so stupid, for not going to safety. The hatchling couldn’t be that young. It could be around six years old.’ The black dragon wondered if this is what a human hatchling looked like.’ Poor hatchling was so young and now was all scared up. But it’s my hatchling now. I will protect the preciousness. Even if I have to force it to safety.’ The dragon thought. Taking its claws and harshly shoving the preciousness into the room. The dragon quickly closed the door. Then out of instinct the dragon curled around the room like a new egg needing protection.

The moment shiro was forced into the room he took in his surroundings. A now closed door, and everything you’d think to see in a house with everything. The bedroom was in the back part. The kitchen right by the door on the left side. There was a door on his right, opening it to see big bathroom. With a giant tub and nicely sized sink. He closed the door to the bathroom. Walking over to the kitchen seeing what all it had. A sink, a oven with four burners on the top, and cabinets fully stocked with both food and dishes. He walked to the back to see the bedroom. What he opened the door to didn’t surprise him. 

The room was color coded. Black everything, froze the bed to the towels. There was another bathroom in the bedroom. The entire bathroom was black and white, and very clean. Shiro went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and slowly fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Keith, lance, and hunk. Comments are very loved and so are kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you’d want another chapter. And what you thought??


End file.
